Love in the Past
by Atratus Lupin
Summary: While on the train to Hogwarts for her seventh year, Hermione has an accident with her time turner. Within moments she finds her self in the late 1970's, when the Marauders went to Hogwarts. The only problem is, it isn't an accident. Remus/Hermione.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I'm standing in the nursery that Molly prepared for the birth of my twins when I returned. She had been ecstatic upon hearing the news a few months ago, so happy that there would soon be new babies to take care of. I let out a quiet sigh and run my fingers through my mess of curls. I didn't brush them out after my quick shower this evening, and now they are ridiculous. I let my hand drop, and carefully lower into the crib of my sleeping son, Fabian. I don't touch him, he's too small and I am afraid to wake him. Once I do I know my other son, Gideon, in the crib next to Fabian's will start crying as well.

Gideon was the screamer, as Molly had put it when he was born, Fabian on the other hand had been the quiet one, but didn't dare hold back his cries when his brother was upset. I shouldn't even have been out of bed, but I couldn't just leave them alone. I know Molly will be upset when she finds me in the morning and sees the bags under my eyes. But I don't care. I'm worried.

My babies sleep soundly now, but will they in a few days? I keep asking myself what will happen in a few days, they are so much like their father after all. They have his eyes, his nose, his hair color. The only thing they have of mine are my curls, which are like mops on their heads now, you couldn't tell them apart if they had their nappies on. Molly has told me though, that their hair will most likely thin out in a few weeks and eventually grow in thicker as they get older. I'm not so sure. My hair was just as thick when I was a child as it is now.

I pull my hand away from Fabian as my thoughts drift to their father. I glance out the window, the drapes are open, letting the light from the nearly full moon enter the room. It casts a shadow on Gideon's crib. I shudder and move to the window and sit on the seat there. My hand reaches up and traces the nearly full circle of the moon.

This is what is causing me to worry. The damn moon. My thoughts drift back to their father again. I dread the years to come when they will ask me questions about him. How do I tell them that he is right there, so close that they can touch him, feel his warmth, his kisses, his hugs, but he doesn't know them as his children. How? I dread that day. I've already rehearsed the answer in my mind, but it's no use. I know they will ask, and I have no answer. I loved their father when he was younger, I loved him in his past. I still do, but I he should not remember me.

Dumbledore was supposed to make absolute sure that their father has no knowledge of me but a part of me fears that is not the case. I have watched him, and in watching him, I have caught him watching me. Maybe he is curious, I do not know. But I know Harry knows something that he is not telling me. It gets me angry, but then again, I haven't told him much about my trip to the past so I suppose we are on far ground.

He helped deliver them, their father I mean. He was there in the room and helped Molly and Poppy. That is when I really began to think that he did indeed know, and remember. But why had he not said anything? Why was he allowing me to go through so much pain in remembering the time we spent together if he himself had gone through so much pain for nearly 15 years. Was he doing it as revenge? No, he would never do that, couldn't do it, it wasn't him.

I shake my head and try to clear the image of him holding our daughter and the recognition and pain that shown brightly in his eyes. He knows, that's all I think of now, that he knows, that he remembers. My thoughts are all jumbled together and I feel dizzy. I had begged Dumbledore to not rid him of his memories and it seems I wasn't the only one who had done some begging.

I jump at the sound of the door opening. I do not have my wand on me, living in Grimmuald place is safe enough, but my wandless magic is weak because of the delivery and my lack of sleep. But a weak barrier rises over myself and the cribs of my children. Then it falters once I hear his voice.

"Hermione…" He breathes out, his voice barely a whisper. I glance up at the door and find him standing there, one and still on the door handle, he is in pajama pants and shirt that has Liverpool scrawled across it. He lifts his eyes to stare at me and I blink back slowly. It seems like ages that we look at each other, and his movements are slow as he walks across the room to me.

His lips are moving as his hand reaches out to brush a few curls away from my face. My mind doesn't register what he has said until he looks into my eyes, his worried golden orbs staring back at me. "Hermione, you should be in bed. The children are fine."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whisper and his eyes widen in shock and he pulls away but I grab his wrist. "Please." I beg, nearly collapsing in his arms. The pain in my heart is too much for me any more. I can not continue this madness that he does not remember me. The past was real, to him, to me. I did fall in love with Remus Lupin and this is our story.

* * *

_AN: All comments are welcome!_


	2. Hogwarts Express

___"Hermione, listen to me please!" Lupin shouted. "I can explain-"  
**Prisoner of Azkaban, pg.345**_

**Hogwarts Express**

* * *

Hermione Granger walked through the barrier separating the muggle world from the wizarding one. She didn't know which world she liked the better, the one she had grown up in and known all her life, or the one she had been introduced into when she was only 11 years old. Hogwarts was definitely her second home and sometimes she thought of it as her real home away from home. She pushed her trolley forward and Crookshanks let out a yowl of annoyance as she jostled his cage a little.

"Sorry Crookshanks." She murmured as she pushed it over to the loading dock. She smiled at him through the bars, "I'll see you in a little while." She said and he mewed at her before she went off looking for her friends, hoisting her canvas bag over her shoulder.

She sighed as she looked around and ran a hand through her thick curls and pulled the semi frizzy mass back to get her fly away curls away from her face. Her eyes searched the platform again as she looked for Harry and Ron. She had seen Ron a week previously, but still she missed him desperately. As for Harry, she hadn't seen him since a few days after the battle, going off with Remus Lupin to get away from everything. She reached into her pocket and took out her Head Girl badge and pinned it proudly to her chest.

As she made her way across the platform she realized how many first years there were, which struck her as odd, since so many students had dropped out the year before. Then she realized why there were so many new faces, they were probably the kids whose parents wouldn't allow them to attend the school last year and would start a year late because of the war.

She stopped suddenly and caught sight of what she was looking for, a mass of red that could undoubtedly belong to the Weasley clan. She made her way through the crowd of students and smiled when Mrs. Weasley started fussing over Ron's wardrobe, straightening his wrinkled shirt. She was surprised to fine him in his uniform before they boarded the train, normally he, like Harry would wait until the last possible minute to change.

"Mum, honestly." He groaned as she moved her hands to fix his tie. Mrs. Weasley pulled away and smiled teary eyed up at him. He was the last of her sons going into his last year at Hogwarts and from the train station on the last day of school he would be off to Quidditch training with the Chudley Canons.

She stood and watched the scene before her for a few moments, it was the first time in a few months that she had seen Ron smile even in the slightest. The past few months had been rough on the Weasley family, losing Ginny in the month-long war, and no one had expected it to come so soon. They had lost Percy, Bill had been terribly injured and Fred had lost one of his arms.

Other casualties had included, Moody, Kingsley, Diedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Tonks and many more. The Death count was horrendous it included many muggles, witches and wizards innocent and death eaters. Few students had lost their lives in the battle, those who did fought bravely besides the Order and Harry.

Also, one death that had shocked everyone was Cornelius Fudge's death. The Minister of Magic was found murdered in his office. Everyone had suggested Dumbledore be the new Minister, but he of course had refused. He had though, suggested Arthur Weasley and a surprise to the Weasley's, he had become Minister of Magic.

Hermione stepped forward and tapped Ron on the shoulder. He turned around and his frown turned into a wide grin as he captured her into his arms. "Ah, Hermione. I missed you." He said rubbing his face against her frizzy curls.

"Ron, you saw me a week ago." She laughed as he put her back on the ground.

"Yeah, well." He said and shrugged. Then his face paled slightly and Hermione turned to see what he was looking at. She smiled weakly as she saw Harry walking toward them hesitantly. He'd been at Ginny's funeral and then that was it, they hadn't seen him since. He looked better than she expected him to look. The bags under his eyes were gone and he wasn't as deathly pale as she remembered, but the light that was once in his eyes was still gone. She expected it never to come back after all he had witnessed.

"Hi Harry." She said as he approached them. He nodded at her and Hermione couldn't contain herself, she laughed herself at him, catching him slightly off guard as she hugged him tightly. "Merlin I missed you." She whispered in his ear and he hugged her back tightly.

"I missed you too." He murmured.

"Did you have a good time staying with Lupin?" Ron asked a surprise to them all, Ron sounded a little angry when he said it too. Remus Lupin their former Professor was now legally Harry's guardian, according to Sirius' will that he had written one night in Harry's fifth year before he died. Even talking to Ron was obviously hard for him.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Yeah…er… I did…Look Ron I'm sorry I-" Harry started but then was attacked and brought into a big hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry!" She said as she hugged him, only really going up to his chest. "How are you? Has Remus been good to you? Did he feed you? Harry dear how are you?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine, and Remus treated me right, would he not?" Harry asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

Mrs. Weasley waved her hand, "No, no of course not, it's just very good to see you healthy and being at the weight you should be." She said and the train whistle blew. "Oh my, you dears have to get on the train, hurry now." She said and managed to hug them all at the same time. "Now go have a wonderful year!" She called as they stepped onto the train and went in search of a compartment.

Hermione checked her bag and made sure she had her robes, Harry was carrying his and Ron had his over his shoulder. "Oh and Hermione congratulations on making Head Girl." Harry said and grasped her shoulder. She lifted her hand and patted his.

"Thank you." She whispered. They walked along the corridor down the train, when they spotted a group of kids. They were crowded, right there in the middle of corridor. Hermione walked up to a small blonde girl and tapped her on the shoulder, the small girl turned around and stared at Hermione, she then squeaked when she saw Hermione's Head Girl Badge.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Hermione questioned the frightened young girl. The girl stuttered at first and then blurted out what was happening.

"Er…there…Stewart Knott and Ben Ackerly are there fighting, Stewart said something really mean to Ben, I guess I don't exactly know what it meant…" She answered quietly.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you very much. Hermione pushed through the crowd and thought, _Where is Malfoy when you need him?_As if right on time Malfoy was on the other side, trying to get through. Hermione rolled her eyes at the blonde, he was stuck behind a load of students.

Hermione shook her head and finally got through to see just what the little blonde girl had said. Ackerly and Knott fighting, well more like Ackerly choking Knott. Ben had Stewart in head lock and Stewart was gripping Ben's arm, trying to pry it away. All the boys around were watching with interest, even the older years. Hermione groaned in frustration.

She walked over to them and motioned for Harry and Ron, they came in and tried prying to the two apart. Ackerly had an iron grip, and wouldn't let go. Malfoy finally got through the pack of students. He rolled his eyes and pushed Harry and Ron out of the way. He grabbed Ackerly by the back of his shirt and he let go of Knott. Knott then fell to the ground coughing.

Harry picked up Knott, who was struggling against him and held him. "Take it back you stupid prick!" Ackerly yelled and struggled against Draco.

"No! Why should I you bloody bastard!" Knott snapped back. Ackerly glared and got loose form Draco. He charged at Knott, whom had gotten loose from Harry. They then fell backwards and knocked into Hermione. She felt one of the kids elbow her in the chest.

It was all in slow motion as she fell to the ground. She landed with a thump. "Oof" she groaned and looked around, where was everyone. She was in a compartment on the ground. She stood up and looked around. She saw four boys all sitting there, her age, playing a game of exploding snap and eating Honey Dukes Candy. She looked them over, not believing who she saw.

She grasped the chain around her neck and lifted something out of her shirt. She started breathing heavily when she saw that it was broken. She looked back to the four boys who were staring at her. She felt lightheaded as the darkness enveloped her.**  
**

* * *

_AN: Chapter two for you all. I created an update schedule for this story so expect to see a new chapter every Wednesday. All comments are welcome!_


	3. Where Am I?

**Where Am I?**

___Time knows nothing._

* * *

Harry and Ron and looked around for Hermione. She just vanished out of thin air. They looked at each other eyes wide. They looked to Malfoy who was looking as shocked as they were. "Harry? What just happened?" Ron whimpered.

"I…I don't know." Harry said also unsure of what just happened. All the students were staring at were their Head Girl had once been. They were all waiting for her to appear just as she had disappeared.

Malfoy saw out of the corner of his eye Knott and Ackerly starting to slip away. He grabbed the back of their robes and they were pulled backwards. "Everyone back to their Compartments now!" Malfoy yelled causing several students to jump. They all hurried back to their compartments whispering. "Potter, Weasley come with me, I'm going to need some help." Malfoy drawled.

"Harry, what do you suppose is wrong with Malfoy?" Ron whispered as Malfoy grabbed Knott and Ackerly and thrust them down the hallway towards the Heads compartment. Harry just shook his head and they followed Malfoy.

Malfoy slid open the compartment door and pointed towards seats near the window. "Sit over there, and if you make so much as one move I will take away house points." He snapped and they walked over quietly, but sent each other a glare as they did so.

"Potter, I need you to send this with your owl to Dumbledore," Malfoy muttered as he took out a piece of parchment a quill and a bottle of ink. He started scribbling across the parchment, it was neat, he just wrote fast. He messaged his temples and started writing again. He stopped put the quill back in the drawer and closed the inkbottle, he then rolled up the piece of parchment and grabbed his wand from his pocket. He muttered something and a small piece of string wrapped around the rolled up parchment and tied itself.

"This," He said and paused standing to face Harry. "Is a letter to Dumbledore explaining what has just happened. Send this with our owl." Malfoy asked, which was a surprise to Harry and Ron. Harry just took the parchment and left glancing at Ron quickly before he left.

Malfoy turned around to face the two boys, Ron watching him the whole time completely and utterly confused. He was also panicking inside, wondering where Hermione was. Malfoy walked and stood in front of the boys, who just looked up at him.

"I as Head Boy am taking 30 points from each of you-" He began but was interrupted by Knott.

"What! He started it! Your taking points from your own house! It's not fair!" Knott yelled. Malfoy's eyes flashed in anger and annoyance.

"I don't care if I took points from my own house! You and him are the cause of the Head Girl disappearing! You are lucky I didn't take more points away!" He yelled absolutely outraged. He took a step towards Knott who immediately sat down. "Now you will stay here until we get to Hogwarts. Then you will go straight to the Head master, explain your selves and he can decide what in bloody Merlin's name to do with you!" He yelled, and turned to Ron, his cheeks pink with anger.

Ron just stared at him and looked past him to Knott and Ackerly who where sitting there with their arms crossed glaring at each other. Malfoy came up to him an angry look in his eyes. "I'm going to find Abbott, she can help after all she is Deputy Head Girl, and you are Deputy Head Boy if I'm correct?" He asked, giving Ron a searching look. Ron's ears turned red and he nodded. "Right, well I'll go look for her, in the mean time just watch these two. And if you move or talk to each other he will take away more points." Draco called over his shoulder causing to two third years to grunt. "Oh and I will be telling your brothers, I'm sure since they are friends they would just love to know." He said sarcastically and walked out sliding the door closed as he left.

The two boys looked horrified at the thought of their brothers knowing. Ackerly shuddered and Knott gulped, he wasn't as tough as he made out to be. Like most Slytherins he was a coward. Ron went and sat at the opposite end of the compartment watching the two boys. He wanted to know where Hermione was. Even if he was going out with Lavender he loved Hermione, like a sister though. He was worried and for some odd reason he could tell Malfoy was worried too.

Harry walked down the train, towards the end where he knew he could find Hedwig. He looked around and saw her, she was screeching and biting on the bars of her cage. He walked over and opened it. He held out his arm and she flew to it. He closed her cage door and she nibbled his ear affectionately. He smiled slightly. He tied the rolled up parchment to her leg, "Ok this is very important I need you to take this to Dumbledore alright. And stay at Hogwarts after unless he needs you to send a letter back. Do you understand?" He asked and she hooted in acknowledgement. He then walked over to a window, opened it and watched her fly out of it.

He sighed he had an idea that Hermione's time turner had broken. He knew she had this year because of N.E.W.T.'s he just hoped she was all right. He walked back along the corridor his head down. He was heading back towards the Head Compartment when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He replied, and then looked to see who it was. A smiled emitted on his face when he saw it was Remus. "Sorry Remus-er Professor." He stuttered.

"It's quite alright Harry and you can call me Remus, just not in class. But I was going to ask you something. Where is Hermione? I want to have a word with her." He replied and Harry rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say.

"Um…er Remus, she's not here actually, she had an accident with her Time Turner and she went back in time, well that's what Malfoy thinks anyway." He said looking unsure.

"I can't believe it…I wanted to stop her before it happened…" He whispered quietly, hoping Harry hadn't heard. But he did.

"Sorry?" He asked he wasn't sure if he had heard Remus correctly. "You knew?" Harry asked astounded, Remus only nodded.

* * *

A sandy haired boy watched as a girl who just appeared out of thin air pull something that looked broken out her shirt. He watched with curiosity as her eyes went wide then rolled back into her head. He watched as she fell to the ground in slow motion. He went for her and she landed gracefully in his arms. He picked her up taking in her features.

She had soft brown curls that framed her angelic face. She was very light, but being what he was it didn't matter if she weighed a million pounds he could still lift her. He looked to his friends who inched closer. The shortest of his friends with blonde hair hanging in his blue eyes looked up.

The sandy haired boy was much taller than him and moved around them and placed the girl on the soft red plush seats. He laid her down gently and kneeled next to the seat. His friends crowded around him. The blonde haired boy right next to him peering at the girl from behind his bangs. He looked as if the girl were merely an angel, but she was more than that, she looked like a goddess.

His other two friends came closer also looking at the beautiful girl. His one friend with shaggy black hair that fell gracefully to his shoulders and deep brown eyes looked over the girl curiously from his place next to the blonde boy.

His last friend with Raven colored hair sticking up in all directions and hazel looked at the girl in awe behind his black-rimmed glasses. They all stared at her for some time before the compartment door slid open. They all looked away from the unconscious girl and to the door.

A red head stood in the doorway wearing her Head Girl badge pinned to her robes. Her vibrant emerald green eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the tall raven-haired boy. "Potter what in Merlin's-" She began but gasped when she saw the girl lying there on the seat. She rushed over and looked at her. "Oh my." She whispered quietly she carefully reached out her hand and touched the chain around the girl's neck.

She very carefully pried the girl's fingers away from whatever she was holding and looked at the small thing that was broken. She gasped again this time bringing her hand to her mouth. All the boys were quiet watching as the red head then dropped the girl's hand, backing away. She reached inside her shirt and pulled out a chain with a small hourglass. The sandy-haired boy looked from the hourglass to the broken thing on the girl's chest. His eyes grew wide knowing what it was.

"That's a Time Turner." He whispered quietly. "I've read about them…when they brake the person who wears it gets sent back to the time it was made. Hers must have broken. Time Turners are very dangerous if you-" He began quietly but the red haired girl interrupted him, finishing what he was going to say.

"If you go back in time you have to make sure not to be seen by your other self, and you can't change the past. If you do you could change the future and that could be horrible." She whispered she green eyes shining brightly.

"So you mean to say Evans that this girl is from the future?" The raven-haired boy asked with confusion. The black haired boy sniggered at the menacing glare the red head gave him.

"Yes Potter, I think you need to deflate that head of yours, I think its effecting your hearing." She snapped and the raven-haired boy was about to snap a come back but the black haired boy nudged him and pointed to the girl on the seat who was stirring.

"Look she's waking up, I think." The short plump blonde stuttered. The sandy haired boy looked at her as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at them and her eyes widened she sat up moving away from them. She backed up against the back of the seat, breathing hard.

"Calm down." He whispered and placed his hand on hers, she wrenched it away quickly. She then looked at all of them her eyes grew wide at the sight of the red head. She looked down at her time turner.

"Oh no…no…no…he's going to kill me…I can't believe it broke…I'm going to be in so much trouble…this can't be happening, it's just a dream…oh Merlin let it be a dream…" She whispered over and over again.

"Please just let it be a dream, I just want to see Harry and Ron, gods even Draco would be nice to see walk through that door and tell me it is a joke or a dream." She whispered.

"Sorry but no one here goes by those names." The small blonde boy stuttered apparently he didn't get the fact she was from the future.

"I'm James, James Potter." Said the raven-haired boy with glasses. He extended his hand for her to shake, which she just stared at. "I won't bite…honest, though Moony or Padfoot here might." He said chuckling. She smiled slightly and hesitantly extended her hand, which James shook.

She knew it was Harry's father but she was amazed she was shaking hands with someone she knew to be dead. She nodded at him in acknowledgement and he withdrew his hand. The small plump blonde boy then extended his hand smiling widely. Hermione tried not to look repulsed by this but shook his hand too very quickly.

"I'm Peter Petigrew." He said cheerfully. Just then Peter moved and the sandy-haired boy was about to take her hand but he was shoved out of the way.

"Push over Moony." The black haired boy said and Hermione watched as the sandy haired boy landed on his bum. He frowned and the red haired girl helped him up, he brushed off his clothes and glared at the black haired boy's head.

"Sirius Black at your service," He said and kissed her hand and flashed her a charming smile. She knew not to get involved with Sirius he was always using girls. She smiled sweetly at him and moved to edge of the seat. He withdrew her hand and stood up, she walked over to the sandy-haired boy and extended her hand.

He took it and shook it, stuttering out his name as his cheeks turned pink. "Lupin…er…Remus Lupin." He said and took away his hand. She looked to the red head that smiled and extended her hand, which Hermione shook also.

"Lily Evans pleased to meet you." She nicely and Hermione nodded thinking while she shook Lily's hand, this is Harry's mum, if only he were here with me. She thought. She knew he would be ecstatic. "But who are you?" Lily asked curiosity taking advantage.

"Oh right how silly of me not to introduce my self. I'm Hermione Gran- Hermione Grant." She had started to say her real name but soon realized she shouldn't give them her real name, since in fact three of them were still alive when she went to school. Grant was the only thing she could come up with, it being her mother's maiden name.

"Oh are you any relation to Amy Grant." Lily questioned. Hermione almost fell over. Amy Grant was her mother. She grabbed onto Remus for support that grabbed her arm to brace her.

"Sorry." She whispered as she steadied herself. "How…how do you know her?" Hermione asked her voice quivering.

"Well everyone knows her, she was Head Girl here last year, but your from the future are you her niece or something?" Lily said matter of fact. Hermione breathed in, holding her breath, her mother never told her she went to school here, well how could she her mother was dead. Voldemort had killed her before the war. Hermione had been living by herself with out Mrs. Weasley knowing, other wise she would have been at the Burrow.

Her mother was a witch, but what about her father. "Wasn't she going out with that good looking bloke Joe, in Ravenclaw? She was in our house right?" James asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes Potter, she was going out with him, they in fact are engaged now I believe." She said a misty look in her eyes. James shook his head and Sirius sniggered, James elbowed him the stomach.

"Owe" He wheezed as he clutched his stomach.

"Argh! Potter we have to be in the Heads department! NOW!" She yelled in frustration and grabbed the back of James' robes and dragged him out the compartment. He waved and winked at them

"Aw Evans I never knew you wanted me so much to drag away from my friends." He said and smirked, she had grumbled something while dragging him away.

Sirius burst out laughing, Peter fell into a fit of giggles and Remus just shook his head. "James has always fancied Lily, ever since I can remember." Remus whispered quietly as he passed her to get something out of his bag. She watched as he grabbed a book out of it.

She heard Sirius groan. "Moony…no books…c'mon, I don't have Prongs to attack…c'mon he's off trying to show off in front of Evans. All you think about is books, please play a game of Exploding snap with me and Wormtail." Sirius whined, pouting, Remus just stuck his nose in his book. Hermione sat down next to him; he looked at her and smiled, then returned to his book.

"No Padfoot, and I thought you said James deflated his head over the summer." Remus questioned his voice sounding so innocent. Sirius snorted.

"He did slightly. I mean its prongs we are talking about. Please! Remus, buddy 'ol pal, please I beg you." He whined getting on his knees stressing the please.

Remus smirked, and had a gleam in his eyes, "You beg huh Paddy. Well go on beg." Remus dared. Sirius looked shocked.

"Remus I can't not with her here." He whispered harshly. Looking Hermione up and down. She rolled her eyes, when he looked back to Remus.

"Suit yourself Padfoot." He said shrugging and returned to his book. Hermione then leaned forward.

"I'll play a game with you Sirius." She said and smiled Sirius' face lit up and he turned around to set up the game. She turned to Remus and winked at him, giving him a smile. "Thank you for earlier, when you caught me." She whispered and kissed his cheek. He blushed and nodded, shocked. He then stared at his book as Hermione sat down and playing exploding snap with Sirius. _  
_

* * *

_AN: __All comments welcome!Also. I ****__know _Hermione's mother is a _muggle_ in the **_Books_**, you don't have to tell me. I did read CoS_too_ you know. But this is** _fanfiction_**. It all ties together in the end so don't scream at me about it. I just tweaked it for my plot that's all.


End file.
